La Joya Roja
by lluvia de balas negra
Summary: Un extraño sueño y una extraña joya llevaran a Melina a vivir la aventura de su vida...
1. Chapter 1

_**¡ Hola a todos!**_

_**He vuelto, después de una larguísima ausencia con este fic. Ya lo había publicado antes, pero lo he sometido a una reedición y lo vuelvo a publicar de nuevo. Como siempre, espero que disfrutéis con el… ¡enjoy it!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Ni 'La Espada de la Verdad' ni 'La Leyenda del Buscador' son míos, son de Terry Goodkind y respectivos. Lo único de mi propiedad es Melina, la idea y la cabeza loca que la Creadora me dio para escribirlo…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Capítulo Uno_

_Era tarde y estaba lloviendo a cántaros pero eso no parecía importarle a Melina, que corría bajo la lluvia hacia la librería en busca de su nuevo ejemplar de 'La Espada de la Verdad'._

_-Sabía que vendrías a por el en cuanto saliese a la venta- le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara Carmelo, el dueño del lugar y amigo de Melina. Melina se apartó el pelo empapado de la cara y escurrió el bajo de sus pantalones, antes de saltarse el mostrador._

_-Ya, y yo también sabía que estaría hacha sopa cuando llegase…-contestó cantarina-Que,¿ lo tienes?_

_-Claro que lo tengo- Carmelo rebuscó entre los montones de libros que tenía tras él, hasta dar con el que ella deseaba-Aquí lo tienes .Te daré una bolsa para que no se moje._

_-Gracias-Melina tomo la bolsa de las manos de Carmelo y estaba a punto de salir volando cuando Carmelo la llamó de nuevo._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-También me han dado esto de la editorial. No pensaba hacer nada con el, así que creo que estará mejor contigo…-le puso en las manos una pequeña réplica de la Espada de la Verdad en las manos._

_-¿Es… es…? ¡ Gracias !-Melina casi ahoga al librero del abrazo que le dio. Tras darle las gracias por enésima vez, volvió a correr bajo la lluvia hasta alcanzar de nuevo su casa. Haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de su madre lanzó las zapatillas y la calada chaqueta al baño y se encerró a leer en su habitación. Aquello era su particular oasis, su vía de escape del mundo real… pues era definida por los demás como 'bicho raro' por no querer salir todos los fines de semana de borrachera, conseguir un novio y otros particulares. Eso, unido al hecho de que no se callaba una y era demasiado cabezona hacia de ella una chica solitaria. Interrumpió la lectura para cenar, volviéndola a retomar tras acabar y haberse puesto su pijama de colores. Leyó hasta casi medianoche, cuando decidió detenerse porque ya los ojos no le aguantaban mas abiertos. Se acomodó en la almohada, esperando soñar con variadas y emocionantes eso no fue lo que ocurrió... _

_En su sueño se halló de pie en una sala circular de paredes de piedra desnuda, con el único mobiliario de una sencilla mesa de madera. En el centro de la misma, sobre una tela oscura, vio una cadena fina de plata de la que pendía una lágrima tallada de un intensísimo color rojo. Casi desde que poso la mirada en tan peculiar joya, una pequeña voz en su cabeza le susurraba que la cogiera de la mesa, que no sucedería nada porque esa joya era suya, estaba destinada a ella. No sin algo de recelo persistente en ella obedeció a aquella vocecita mental y en cuanto sus dedos se cerraron en torno a la joya, una puerta a su espalda y que había ignorado hasta entonces se abrió de golpe. Alguien enarbolando una espada se dirigía directo hacia ella. Lanzándose al suelo, deseó que todo se desvaneciera…_

_Con un enorme chillido, Melina se incorporó en la oscuridad tranquilizadora de su conocida habitación. "Menos mal que solo había sido un sueño ,que si no…" pensaba hasta fijarse en su puño derecho, cerrado en torno a algo con tal fuerza que tenía blancos los nudillos. Lentamente fue abriendo la mano, suponiéndose con la cara más blanca que la cal cuando descubrió la joya que había visto en sus sueños descansando inocente en su mano. "Pero que diablos… ¡ esto NO puede ser REAL !" se dijo contemplándola girar en su mano…_

"_NO puede ser cierto… NO puede ser…NO puede estar pasándome esto a mi…" le gritaba algo desde algún lugar de su cabeza. Pero la prueba la tenía delante…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Hasta aquí por ahora. Espero que os guste y seais tan bueno que me dejéis un review en ese botoncito de abajo.**_

_**¡ Hasta el próximo capítulo,kisses ! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¿Qué tal a todos?**_

_**Espero que bien... y teneis todo el derecho a matarme a base de tomatazos por haber tardado tanto en volver. Pero finalmente vuelvo a la carga con el segundo capítulo de 'La Joya Roja' .Espero de que lo disfrutéis igual o más que yo… ¡enjoy it!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: 'La Espada de la Verdad' ni 'La Leyenda del Buscador' me pertenecen, son de Terry Goodkind y demases. Lo que me pertenece a mí es Melina, la idea y la loca imaginación con la que la Creadora me obsequió…**_

_Capítulo Dos_

"_¿Cómo ,cuándo, dónde, POR QUE? " Estas cuatro palabras resonaban como una letanía en la cabeza de Melina, que aun sujetaba entre los dedos incrédula la cadena que acababa de robar de un sueño…la situación era tan irreal que no sabía siquiera como enfrentarlo o tomárselo. Recorrió la cadena eslabón a eslabón, además de las talladas caras de la lágrima roja antes de abrochársela al cuello en un gesto automático e intentar volver a dormirse. Fue inútil, pues cuando casi estaba dormida la melodía de 'Whataya Want From Me' la sacó de su casi-dormido estado. Resoplando y murmurando para sí se arregló para enfrentar otra larga e interminable jornada de colegio, deteniéndose para mirarse en el espejo: la plata de la cadena y el rojo de la lágrima dibujaban brillos extraños en su pálida piel. Antes de cerrar la puerta rogó a quien la escuchase que no ocurrieran más cosas extrañas… "bastante he tenido ya antes de salir de casa"_

_La mañana transcurrió sin sobresalto alguno... hasta que en la clase de Deporte tuvieron que llevarse a alguien que se había roto la muñeca jugando a baloncesto, gracias a ese incidente la clase acabó antes de tiempo. Y al ser la última, Mel podría irse a casa antes de hora... "Aleluya"_

_-Bonito collar, Mel. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?- _le preguntó una de sus compañeras mientras recogían, con la mirada clavada en la brillante joya roja,

-_Ehm, me lo regalaron por mi cumpleaños hace tiempo. Hasta ahora no lo había sacado del joyero…-_ contestó Mel, soltando lo primero que se le ocurrió. Pues si decía la verdad… ¿Quién se la iba a creer?

_-Pues algo tan bonito en una perdedora como tu es un verdadero desperdicio...- _el tono extremadamente irritante de voz y la petulancia del mismo hicieron que Melinna se girara como un resorte, encontrándose cara a cara con Nina, la 'pija repelente' oficial del instituto y su principal molestia en clase.-_ Seguro que en alguien tan mona como yo quedaría mejor_

_-Pues comprátelo y deja de incordiar…- _espetóMelinna, con los dientes apretados para contenerse: no la tragaba de ninguna forma... ella y Nina eran agua y aceite, día y noche, luz y sombras_..._Iba a darse la vuelta e ignorarla cuando notó un tirón y algo que le quemaba a la altura de la garganta: Nina había agarrado la joya y se la había arrancado literalmente del cuello.

-_¿Para que comprármelo si puedo quitárselo a una perdedora como tú?-_dijo riéndose. La sangre hirvió en las venas de Melinna, no pensaba dejarla salirse con la suya...¿pero como resolver aquello sin acabar mal y aguantando las ganas de tirarla del pelo? _"Si el universo fuera justo ahora mismo…con que se quemara la mano de lo lindo me conformo... puñetera ladrona oxigenada..." _pensó furiosa.

Y el universo pareció escuchar su idea: un restallido de luz rojo comenzó a filtrarse entre los dedos de Nina, haciéndola chillar como si la estuvieran asesinando mientras hacía caer el collar a la arena. Nina se echó a llorar con la palma de la mano extendida, viendose perfectamente en ella una brillante quemadura redonda.

-_¡Quema, quema como mil diablos!- _se quejaba y lloriqueaba mientras su 'grupito de criadas' la rodeaban haciendo aspavientos. Melinna no lo pensó dos veces : recuperó el colgante del suelo, agarró su mochila y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

No paro de correr hasta detenerse en el portal de su casa. _"Definitivamente, o estoy teniendo alucinaciones o bien algo tremendamente RARO me está pasando porque… ya es raro sacar cosas de tus sueños, pero que esa cosa obedezca un pensamiento tuyo ya es… ¿funcionara con todo?"_ En cuanto lo pensó, subió los escalones de dos en dos y se detuvo frente a la puerta de su casa lo justo para abrirla y cerrarla de un portazo:no había nadie aun en casa , por lo que podía probar la disparatada teoría que tenía en su cabeza sin tener que estar vigilando por encima del hombro: lanzo con toda la fuerza posible la mochila hacia la otra punta del pasillo que separaba la entrada del salón y se sentó en la alfombrilla que estaba en la entrada cruzando las piernas. Clavó la mirada en la mochila y dijo mentalmente _" Ven hacia mi" _No sucedió nada, al principio… hasta que volvió a pensar "_ven hacia mí" _con mas fuerza, intentando igualar la fuerza y la rabia que había sentido cuando lo de Nina: entonces un súbito calor se extendió por su pecho y, obedeciendo esa silenciosa orden, la mochila se elevó varios centímetros del suelo y levitó hasta caer sobre las rodillas de Melinna. Ella miró hacia el extremo del pasillo y a la mochila alternativamente, sin creerse lo que _acababa de hacer…_ a pesar de haberlo visto…

"_¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?" _pensó no sin cierto temor…

_**Ay madre mía… ¿qué hará ahora Melinna con esta extraña 'habilidad'? Las respuestas en el próximo cap…**_

_**¡Besos!**_

_**lluviadebalasnegra**_


End file.
